Después de la Tormenta
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Ubicado después de que el Kishin se escapa en el capítulo 24 del anime. Soul se lleva a Maka al departamento, esto es una idea de lo que pasó ésa noche.


**«Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo»**

**.**

**DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA**

**ONE-SHOT.**

* * *

**SOUL-POV**

Me llevé a Maka de allí en cuanto pude levantarme. De camino al departamento me puse a pensar en lo que Stein dijo, también pensé que debería ir a Shibusen a reportar. Pero no iba tener a mi técnico inconsciente; el Shibusen tendría que esperar, lo primero era Maka.

Llegué al departamento y como pude abrí la puerta de éste y de la pieza de Maka. Me acerqué a la cama y la deposité en ella con cuidado, seguido la examiné mirando que no tuviera más daño que un rasguño leve que de seguro mañana me tocaría sanar. Sabiendo esto último, me giré para retirarme pero sentí algo aprisionando mi muñeca.

—So-soul... —La débil voz de mi compañera hizo que me volviera para verla

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté con una ternura que hasta a mí me sorprendió.

—¿Po-podrías que-quedarte esta no-noche conmigo? —Me preguntó de forma tímida y adorable, pero también costosa.

—¿Puedes moverte? —pregunté.

Ella se levantó y se sentó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Un... poco —dijo, yo asentí—, ponte algo corto.

—¿Qué… piensas... per-pervertido —dijo mirándome con cachondeo; sonreí. Me lo había puesto a huevo para picarla pero ella estaba cansada y no quería que se molestase.

—No pienses mal, solo quiero ver las heridas y daños que has podido causarte —Le dije con cariño quitándole las coletas para dejarle el cabello suelto, ella se dejó hacer y con los ojos cerrados asintió—. Voy a comer algo ¿Quieres?

Ella asintió.

—Dime, princesa —dije divertido por ver cómo se sonrojaba. Me tiro un cojín.

—… Idiota —Me dijo, sonreí enseñando mi cool dentadura— ¿Ha-hay pas-pastel?

Asentí enternecido.

—Cojo la «cena», el botiquín, me cambio y vengo ¿Ok? —Ella asintió de nuevo.

Salí de la pieza de mi técnico y fui a la cocina. Preparé algo rápido para beber eligiendo té, cogí el pastel para ella y otro trozo para mí, los puse en una bandeja y me dirigí a cambiarme a mi cuarto; después cogí el botiquín y fui a la habitación de Maka.

Llamé antes de entrar pues debía estar cambiándose como le sugerí que hiciera. Cuando recibí el mensaje de entrar, enseguida dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Noté que tenía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta igual de corta que dejaba ver un gran moretón en su abdomen, cosa que me preocupó bastante. Me acerqué rápido a ver colocando mi mano ahí. Aunque la coloqué despacio y con cuidado, le hizo daño porque se quejó.

—Come un poco, ahora trataré los daños ¿Vale? —avisé, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Me levanté y cogí la bandeja poniéndola delante de mi técnico sentándome a su lado observando mientras comíamos, los daños y moretones que se había hecho.

Cuando terminamos llevé la bandeja a la cocina, después volví a la pieza y la encontré sentada encima de la cama mirándome. Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella, tomé lugar a su lado con el botiquín, buscando alguna pomada que bajase la inflamación.

Cuando la encontré, hice que se apoyara en mi pecho, levanté un poco más la camiseta y puse un poco de pomada. Noté como le dio un escalofrío puesto que tembló. Sonreí frente a esto, seguido apoyé mi mano con cuidado sobre su abdomen. Ella siseó quejándose mientras se apegaba más a mí y agarraba con fuerza las sábanas, me sentí culpable por ello.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurré que se tranquilizara, seguí con mi trabajo.

—So-soul me-me haces… daño —Paré en cuanto me dijo aquello. Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

—Perdona… —Me disculpé. Ella negó con la cabeza y cogió una de mis manos poniéndola sobre su abdomen, una escena muy linda sino fuera porque es un horrible moratón lo que estaba intentando sanar, se acurrucó más en mí y con cuidado fue moviendo mi mano sobre el daño.

—¿Sabes? Realmente cuando quieres, eres el mejor compañero que alguien puede desear. Y también puedes ser delicado cuando lo necesitas —Me dijo, yo sonreí.

—Imagino que tocar el piano me hace tener un roce delicado —respondí— ¿Quieres tratar las otras heridas... O mejor quieres dormir?

—Dormir, estoy cansada —contestó.

La observé y efectivamente se veía cansada, la separé de mí para mi desagrado, ya que quería estar más tiempo con ella. Aunque claro, no se lo diría. Aún no.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó en tono asustado para mi sorpresa.

—A mi cuarto, a no ser… que quieras que duerma contigo —repliqué.

Maka bajó la cabeza sonrojada dando a entender que era lo que necesitaba, volví a sonreír por enésima vez en la noche y me acerqué a poner bien las sabanas.

—Túmbate —Le dije de forma cariñosa mientras apagaba la luz y me metía en la cama junto a ella, Maka al sentirme se acercó y acurrucó en mi pecho soltando un suspiro de alivio— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Te-tengo mi-miedo Soul —Me dijo, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, si la locura se expandía demasiado podría llegar a afectarme debido a la sangre negra.

«Créeme, más miedo tengo yo, si eso pasa podría llegar a dañarte y no quiero hacerlo. No me lo perdonaría». Eso me gustaría haberle dicho pero no fui capaz. En vez de eso me limité a abrazarla y atraerla más a mí al mismo tiempo que con una mano libre le acariciaba el cabello para relajarla.

— Shhh tranquila, no va a pasar nada _—_respondí_—. _Duerme tranquila. Yo estoy aquí_. —_Puse mi frente contra su cabeza de forma delicada para que Sintiera mi onda de alma y se tranquilizara_—. _Estoy aquí y te protegerésiempre, cueste lo que cueste.

—Gracias —dijo en susurros comenzando a dormir.

Sonreí y cuando al fin cayó en sueños, volví a susurrar esperando que en su inconsciencia me escuchara.

—Por nada… mi ángel.

Al poco tiempo también la acompañé en sueños. Mañana seguiríamos con las heridas, de momento disfrutaríamos de éste momento de paz porque quien sabe cuándo la tendríamos de nuevo.

**.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

¡Hola y gracias por leer! Espero que el pequeño relato haya sido de su agrado y también espero saber sus impresiones a través de los comentarios ¿Nunca se preguntaron qué pasaba con los chicos después de vivir ciertas situaciones? Es decir, no les seguimos la vida diaria así que hay ciertos huecos que quedan sueltos. De ahí la razón de éste relato.

Aclaro también que la historia no es mía, sino de una gran amiga que me ha pedido de favor publicarla en éste medio pues aún no tiene cuenta propia por diversas situaciones escolares y de tiempo. Así que todos sus comentarios se los haré saber con mucho gusto ^^

Si gustan conocer más de ella e interactuar ya que tiene más relatos publicados en su cuenta de Facebook, pueden encontrarla con el Nickname de Deysi Wolfdrag.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
